Scare Me Sam and Daniel
by phoenixmagic1
Summary: S/D. Daniel thinks back on his life about how lonely he is...he has feelings for Sam, but she doesn't know...how will she react when she finds out? Some mention of Sam/Pete. Rated T Please R&R!


3/18/2008

Disclaimer: I don't own the song "You Scare Me" It's sung by Kenny Chesney, from his CD "Just Who I Am, Poets and Pirates". I don't own Sam or Daniel, they are owned by MGM, Double Secret Productions, and Gekko Productions. 

Rated T Please R&R

A/N: New Romance and AU

A/N 2: Contains some mild Sam/Pete

It was 2330 on a cold and drizzling Tuesday night as Daniel Jackson sat on his couch and was lost in thought. The TV was turned on to a program on the History Channel regarding the history of ancient China. Usually programs like these kept his attention, but not on this night. As hard as he tried, he couldn't focus on the TV program, something was keeping him awake. 

Daniel sighed and took a sip of the bottled water that he held in his hand. He was thinking about a lot of different things. He was mostly thinking about his love life, or lack thereof. Other than his ex-girlfriend Sarah and his late wife Sha're, he hadn't had any luck in love. That is if you called having various suitors by the names of Hathor, Vala, Leda, Ke'ra, or Adria, as being "lucky in love", but Daniel didn't think that, not even for a moment! 

Due to Daniel's lack of a love life, he often found himself lonely on nights like these. He had gotten used to the feeling of coming home to an empty house, of having no one to talk to, or to hold him while he slept. 

Usually whenever SG-1 had down time his best friend Sam was usually here and they would be talking and laughing, but not tonight. Tonight, Sam was with Pete. Daniel scoffed at his name. Sam and Pete hadn't been dating very long, but there was something about Pete that Daniel didn't like about the guy, he just couldn't put his finger on it. 

The man sighed again in frustration of not having Sam here talking to him and also out of loneliness. While still holding his bottled water, Daniel got up from the couch, turned off the TV, and grabbed his I-pod from where it sat on the kitchen table, got his coat, cell phone, wallet, and house keys and headed out the door. Once he opened the door, he was annoyed to find that it hadn't stopped raining. The archeologist shrugged on his coat, and put the various items in the pockets of his coat. The last thing he did before he closed and locked his front door was to fire up his I-pod and put on some music. Once this was done, he closed and locked his front door and he was off. 

He walked with no particular destination in mind, listening to several songs along the way. At one point during his walk, he stopped to take a drink of water and continued to listen to the music. He wasn't prepared for the next song he was going to listen to. Daniel almost spit out his water when he heard the first few lines of the song. 

_I'm not afraid of lonely  
I've gotten good at being that  
Ain't seen nothin' that could hold me  
Say good-bye and don't look back _

_  
Running, always ready _

_Feel as strong and steady  
But you scare me _

As a child, Daniel was often a loner, being an only child and an orphan and all that. He would sometimes joke around that he loved being lonely, but in truth, he was often sad as a child. While he was still close to his parents when they were alive, he never told them how he felt. Also he was lonely due to the fact that he and his parents moved around a lot, to places like Egypt, Russia, China, Germany and lots of other places. He often found it difficult to make friends with any of the kids he had come in contact with because he never knew when he would be moving again. To Daniel, this seemed like a good reason to not make friends. What was the point if he'd just be moving again? 

This loneliness was seen in his later life, in his lack of a love life. The only "real" loves of his life were Sha're and Sarah. Sha're, his first love, he smiled fondly remembering her. He had loved her every day that he was with her and even though she died, he would always hold her in his heart. When she died, he felt a deep sense of loneliness. It had taken him a long time to work through all of the emotions surrounding her death. He swore to himself that he would never love anyone the way he loved her. 

But then Sarah came along. 

Sarah, Daniel sighed as he thought of her. Sarah had forgiven him when he had forgotten their two month anniversary. They had argued about it and she had forgiven Daniel that was after he had taken her out to dinner at a very nice restaurant. In spite of their arguments, not all of his time with Sarah was bad. They often enjoyed each others company. But it came to a head one the day of their sixth month anniversary, Daniel had yet forgotten. He had been working all night long, again. They fought and argued once again and Sarah told Daniel that she had had enough. It was either her or the SGC, he had to choose. He chose the SGC. With that decision made, Sarah gathered her things, and walked out of the door for the last time. He was once again lonely. 

His relationship with Sarah ended so many years ago, that Daniel couldn't even remember the last time he had felt happy in a relationship, friendship or other wise. His mind settled on one person who made him happy…Sam Carter. 

_Took a long walk after midnight  
Trying to make sense of it all  
Tried to catch a glimpse of my old life  
But your face was all I saw_

Blue eyes staring through me  
Baby, what are you doing to me  
You (never felt this before, it's all brand new to me, never known anyone) scare me  
You (I'm doing what I said I would never do, too late to stop it now) scare me 

Daniel yawned and looked at his watch. He was surprised to see that it was almost 0100 He didn't think he'd been out here that long, standing in the rain, getting wet and listening to music. He took another sip of water and continued to think.

After his break up with Sarah, he did his best to hide his emotions. Over the years he had come to be an expert at that. But one person broke all of that, it was Sam. The first time Daniel had seen Sam, he was a goner. Her bright blue eyes had captured him and pulled him in. It was in that moment that he saw her blue eyes staring at his, that he was in love with her. From that moment onward, whenever he would see Sam, he would get completely lost in her eyes. 

Many times over, Daniel tried to tell Sam how he felt, but too many things got in their way, upcoming missions, mission reports etc. Of course there had been times that the opportunity had been perfect, but he had chickened out. He was too scared, to think of what she would say, he wondered if she would feel the same way, how their friendship would be affected, and how the team would be affected. 

_  
Knowing there's no turning back  
Knowing I don't want to _

_  
Baby you (never felt this before, it's all brand new to me, never known anyone) scare me  
You (I'm doing what I said I would never do, too late to stop it now) scare me  
Scare me  
Scare me  
Baby you scare me  
Scare me_

As scared as Daniel was about Sam's reaction, he was even more scared of how this would change his life, _if_ it would change his life at all. But Daniel knew that whatever happened, he knew that he loved her with all of his heart. 

It was still raining and he continued to walk on. His feet lead him to O'Malley's, one of their favorite haunts. Getting inside, he saw Sam sitting at the bar drinking a glass of red wine. He frowned as he saw her, she looked sad. He wondered why she wasn't with Pete. Daniel walked up to her, greeted her with a hug and a kiss on the cheek and ordered a glass of water for himself and for her. 

Once Daniel had taken a sip of his water, he looked at Sam and spoke, "Sam, what are you doing here at O'Malley's at this late hour? Shouldn't you be with Pete?" He asked her.

Sam sighed, took a sip of her water, her wine glass sat nearby untouched. She spoke, "I could ask you the same question, what are you doing here this late? I never see you here at 1a.m. Shouldn't you be sleeping?" she asked avoiding the questions he had asked.

Daniel looked at her and then spoke again, "Sam, you're avoiding the question. Why can't you just tell me?" He pleaded and then continued on. "If you must know, I was walking in the rain, listening to music and thinking"

Sam sighed and began to speak, "Truth be told, I've been here for the past few hours, trying to get drunk, but it hasn't been successful. Pete and I broke up tonight. We had an argument…" Sam trailed off, Daniel needn't question which argument she was referring too, he knew immediately. 

Daniel put his hand on her shoulder. Sam gave him a small smile and went on. "Usually after a fight we could work things out between us, but not tonight, not this time. One of the last things I remember was seeing him slam the door as he walked out. Somehow, through the tears, I ended up driving here and now I'm sitting at this bar stool drinking red wine." Her voice filled with pain.

He looked at her sympathetically and without speaking, they knew each others pain. Then he spoke, "You asked me why I was walking out in the rain….I was thinking about you Sam. How much I care for you and love you."

Sam knew that Daniel loved her as a best friend, and team mate so she wasn't surprised by hearing that statement. She smiled at this statement by him and took a sip of water. 

Then she spoke, "Daniel, you know that I love you too. You're my best friend and team mate. You've always been there for me, comforting and caring for me. I couldn't thank you enough! You know that I'd do anything for you Daniel." Sam spoke with a smile on her face. 

Daniel's face grew big with a smile of his own as he saw her smile. He cleared his throat and took a long drink of water. He spoke again, "Sam, I don't think you realize what I meant…when I said that I love you, I meant that I love you as a team mate and as more than a best friend. What I'm trying to say is that I'm in love with you Sam. I've been in love with you from the moment I met you."

Sam couldn't believe what she was hearing! Had she heard him correctly? Did he just say that he was in love with her? A smile grew on her face as she took in the information and looked at Daniel. He seemed to be nervous, afraid of what her reaction might be. Sam smiled and laughed inwardly at his nervous habit of running his hand through his hair. 

Daniel opened his mouth to speak and that was when Sam saw her golden opportunity. She kissed him sweetly on the mouth. At first he was shocked that she was even kissing him! But shock soon gave way to pleasure and he grew more passionate. Sam wasn't going to argue with that! The kiss broke and they looked at each other, both breathing somewhat heavily. With a look in his eye and without a second thought, he took out his wallet, placed money on the counter, grabbed her hand and they were off. They left the bar, and Daniel drove back to Sam's place. Too tired to talk, but having energy for other 'activities', they soon fell asleep in each others arms, in spite of the late hour and the fact that they had to be at work at 0830 hours tomorrow morning for a mission. The next morning, they got chewed out by Jack for being late. As they stood there with Jack yelling at them, neither of them paid attention because they were too busy thinking about the night before. After they left Jack's office, they laughed with each other as they walked down the hallway to get ready for the mission. 

With a look at his lover, Daniel decided that for once in his life, it was okay to be scared. 


End file.
